Será lo que yo quiera…
by blauesBlut
Summary: El cazador tenia sus manos bien sujetas a su cintura no pretendía dejarla ir, se quedaron si aliento y se separaron, Eric comenzó a besarle el cuello despacio, deseaba que ella sintiera placer a su tacto, ella apretó los labios y gimió al sentir un bulto que la presionaba en su parte intima...
1. Chapter 1

**Será lo que yo quiera…**

Blanca Nieves paseaba por el jardín de su castillo, sonreía por la libertad que sentía, haber matado a su madrastra y recuperar su reino era una paz que se respiraba, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que aquel cazador le dijo, recorrió la comisura de sus labios y sonrió al recordar el sabor amargo del ron que dejo aquel hombre esa noche.

Sintió una mirada profunda y volteo bruscamente, se sonrojo al ver al cazador recargado en un árbol mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa, él juro protegerla siempre y Blanca Nieves lo convirtió en primer caballero, cosa que lo mantendría junto a ella en todo momento.

Blanca Nieves camino hacia el con media sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se borro de sorpresa al ver que una silueta de un joven se le ponía enfrente, Blanca Nieves para disimular su molestia sonrió apretando los labios.

-lista para un paseo en caballo?- William no dejaba de cortejarla, intentaba ganarse su amor y creía muy dentro de él que con la intensidad ardiente de su amor la había despertado de ese sueño monstruoso.

-no puedo… tengo… unos asuntos que atender- le costó mucho tratar de fingir que no quería pasar la tarde con él, se levanto en la punta de sus pies y miro sobre su hombro, sintió una tristeza de ver que su cazador ya no estaba en ese lugar, William volteo bruscamente a ver lo que Nieves buscaba y la miro sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Ahí no hay nadie… que busca su majestad?

-perdón tengo que irme- salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal del castillo, caminaba torpemente odiaba esos vestidos tan largos que tenia que usar, llegando a la puerta le preguntó a uno de los guardias si habían visto a Eric pasar, -tomo un caballo y fue al bosque su majestad-.

Pidió que le trajeran un caballo lo mas rápido posible y salió a buscarlo, noto que una escolta la seguía y se detuvo para decirles que no necesitaba que la cuidaran que necesitaba esta a solas unos minutos, la escolta tuvo que ceder a sus ordenes, mientras cabalgaba una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, el bosque ya no era gris y negro, había vida, los arboles frondosos los pájaros cantando, todo verde y lleno de otros colores.

Eric no fue tan lejos, llego cerca de un pequeño rio y se sentó recargado en un árbol.

-ella se merece un príncipe que la cuide y sea como ella- suspiro y hundió su cara en sus manos, no dejaba de pensar en aquella niña necia que le robo el corazón, verla con William lo lastimaba pero su deber era esta con ella, y cumplir en lo que le pidiera.

Escuchó un galopar extraño, se levanto y se puso en posición defensiva escondido tras el árbol, dejo de escuchar los trotes del caballo, se asomo para revisar que era lo que estaba pasando y vio un caballo del castillo cosa que se le hizo extraño salió y miro a todos lados, no encontró a nadie, guardo su navaja, se acercó cauteloso al caballo, de la nada unas pequeñas manos taparon sus ojos y una risita que el reconoció enseguida, volteo sonriendo y tomo aquella pequeña mujer por la cintura y le dio vueltas.

-me mataras de un susto mujer- dijo el cazador volviendo a ponerla en el suelo, Blanca Nieves se tambaleo un poco pero recupero su posición con ayuda de Eric.

-me dejaste sola en el jardín- sonaba triste.

-estabas con el príncipe William, él te cuidara mejor que yo su majestad-

-nadie podrá hacerlo mejor que tu- Blanca Nieves coloco su manos en el pecho de su cazador y lo miro a los ojos.

Eric no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos grises, grandes y profundos que lo miraban con ternura, sonrió y tomo las manos de la joven apartándolas de él, no quería tener nada que ver con ella, era por su bien.

-que haces por estos rumbos?- cambio la conversación y se volvió a sentar en el mismo árbol mientras desviaba la mirada a las montañas.

Blanca nieves se sentía rechazada pero ella no se rendiría AMABA a ese cazador.

-tienes una navaja o un cuchillo?- El cazador volteo desconcertado, ella le estiro una mano en son de protesta, Eric saco su navaja y se la dio, Blanca nieves comenzó a recortar el vestido por encima de sus rodillas, noto que el cazador la miraba fijamente –No te hagas ilusiones- repitió aquella frase que el cazador le había dicho cuando corto su vestido, ambos soltaron en risas.

-tenia ganas de estar contigo- Blanca Nieves le devolvió su navaja y se sentó junto a él.

Blanca Nieves admiro aquel hermoso perfil, Eric volteo a verla y sonrió, ella miro sus ojos azules, acerco su mano para acariciarle su mejilla, se mordió los labios y lo beso, Eric comenzó a mover su labios con los de ella, empezando a profundiza el bezo, el la aparto con un pequeño empujón.

-No puedo…. Yo… yo no debo su majestad- la miro lleno de tristeza.

-pero, porque?-

-usted se merece una vida dichosa con el príncipe William-

-yo no amo a William Eric- se puso sobre sus rodilla y lo tomo por su mandíbula, -Yo te amo a ti, comprendes?- lo agito llena de tristeza, sabia que no era lo suficiente mujer para aquel hombre.

El cazador se puso en un debate emocional, desvió la mirada de ella y comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traerle, pero no encontró alguna que representara tan ostentoso, un leve llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro a Blanca Nieves que lloraba tapando su cara con sus manos.

-No soy lo suficiente mujer para que llegues a quererme, perdóname- decía entre sollozos.

-yo también te amo, no llores por este miserable hombre que no merece tus lagrimas- le quito las manos de su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas.

-me amas?-

-con todo mi ser- tomo su rostro y lo atrajo hacia él, la beso con tanta pasión, la tomo por su cintura y la coloco sobre sus piernas, ella enrosco sus brazos en su cuello para atraerlo mas hacia ella, sus lenguas se encontraban llenas de lujuria, Eric tenia sus manos bien sujetas a su cintura no pretendía dejarla ir, se quedaron si aliento y se separaron, Eric comenzó a besarle el cuello despacio, deseaba que ella sintiera placer a su tacto, ella apretó los labios y gimió al sentir un bulto que la presionaba en su parte intima, el deslizo su lengua por todo su cuello hasta sus labios, los delineo con su lengua y la miro fijamente, respiraba entrecortado, Blanca Nieves roso sus labios con los de él y le mordió el labio inferior, le aprisiono los labios y con su movimiento rozo su miembro haciéndolo gemir, Eric la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a frotarla mas con su miembro, sus gemidos eran mas altos, separo sus labios de ella, comenzó a lamer sus senos y a dejar pequeñas mordidas, Blanca nieves bajo su mano y comenzó a frotar su miembro perfectamente erecto, Eric la tomo y la sentó sobre una de sus piernas, deslizo su mano sobre el vestido corto, rompió las medias que ella traía, comenzó a masajear su clítoris, sentía como se arqueaba y gimió a su tacto.

-bájate el pantalón- gimió ella, el cazador bajo su pantalón lo suficiente para dejar ver ese gran miembro, Blanca nieves escondió su cabeza en su cuello, se sostenía con una mano y con la otra masajeaba el pene de su compañero.

Le encantaba escuchar como ella gemía, deslizo sus dedos dentro de ella provocando que presionara su miembro, ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido.

Eric la levanto para poder penetrarla pero algo los interrumpió.

-Blanca Nieves… su majestad- unos gritos se oían a lo lejos. Ambos se sorprendieron y se levantaron acomodándose sus ropas, Blanca nieves soltó una risa al ver los pantalones del cazador, se notaba su miembro y había nada con que disimularlo, Eric miro su miembro y esbozo una sonrisa.

Seguían escuchando los gritos, y supieron que se trataba de William, Blanca Nieves se acercó a su cazador y lo beso mientras dejaba una caricia sobre su miembro, Eric gimió y la aparto.

-Mejor vete y deja…. Que me controle- comenzó a reírse, cerró los ojos y se recargo en el árbol.

-te veré luego?- dijo sonriendo, el solo asintió y con un ademan le ordeno que se fuera.

Blanca Nieves tomo su caballo y cabalgo hacia donde provenían los gritos, vio a William que inmediatamente cabalgo hacia ella.

-estas bien?... parece que algo le paso su majestad- parecía preocupado mirando su aspecto.

Nieves se miro y noto lo desacomodado de su vestido, y unas pequeñas marcas rojas en su pecho que resaltaban bastante, - no es nada, por andar de curiosa tropecé y rompí mis prendas- sin nada más que decir, cabalgo hacia su castillo, no dejaba de sonreír por lo ocurrido con el cazador su cazador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Será lo que yo quiera…**

Los días pasaban y Blanca Nieves no podía hablar con su cazador, William no se le despegaba, llevaba dos semanas que se pasaba todo el rato con el, le daba flores pero ella solo las aceptaba para no ser grosera con el detalle, le daba joyas que a ella no le importaban, cada ves que intentaba acercarse a su cazador William aparecía.

Ya era tarde y caminaba cansada a su habitación, cuando llego no pudo evitar sonreír, su habitación estaba llena de velas, pero su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de repulsión, ¿será obra de William?, hizo un gesto de solo pensarlo, camino hacia su cama, y noto una rosa hermosa y una pequeña nota sobre de ella, la tomo con mucho miedo.

No soy nada a lado tuyo

Pero intento llenar tu corazón.

Eric…

Su cara se ilumino y volteo llena de energía, su sonrisa se hizo tan grande como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta, pues ahí estaba Eric parado con las manos cruzadas y una sonrisa.

-te extrañe- dijo ella estampándose en su pecho.

-nunca me aleje de ti- el beso su cabellera.

-no vi que me rescataras- Blanca nieves lo miro a los ojos y torció la boca.

-estabas en peligro?- la miro sorprendido.

-William me tenia secuestrada- dijo riendo.

-exagerada… si de eso hablamos a mi me tenia de esclavo-

-porqué?-

-me puso a limpiar todos sus malditos caballos- sonrió cansado y tocando su hombro con dolor.

-creo los dos estamos cansados de el- Blanca Nieves lo tomo por las manos y lo llevo a la cama, le quito su calzado y su camisa, lo puso boca abajo.

-que haces?- Eric volteo a verla desconcertado y noto que ella estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-ahora regreso, no te muevas- Blanca Nieves salió de la habitación apresurada y dejo a su cazador lleno de dudas.

El cazador trataba de moverse pero su espalda lo mataba, soltó un gran suspiro y hundió su cara en una almohada, soltó una risita ya que quedo imprecando del olor de su amada, se levanto y quedo sentado sobre la enorme cama, revolvió su cabello y se dispuso a irse, cuando intentaba ponerse su camisa escucho un grito.

-¿pero que haces?- Blanca nieves tenia un frasco en la mano y lo miraba con enojo.

-no quiero que piensen cosas- no supo dar mejor pretexto.

-te callas…- Blanca nieves cerro la puerta con seguro y camino hacia él, dejo el frasco junto a la cama y volvió a quitarle la camisa al cazador, al igual que volvió a tumbarlo sobre la cama boca abajo, ella se quito su calzado y se subió a la cama, tomo el frasco y se coloco sobre el.

-que planeas?-

-quitarte tu dolor- coloco un poco de la sustancia en su espalda y él se quejo.

-en una mescla de plantas, te relajara-

-esta caliente- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-es para que haga mejor efecto- Blanca nieves comenzó a masajear su fornida espalda y noto como se empezaba a relajar, no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior, él era tan hermoso, y era todo de ella, se agacho y dejo un beso en su cuello.

-gracias- exhalo descansado.

Blanca Nieves seguía masajeando con delicadeza sus hombros su espalda, y debes en cuando dejaba pequeños besos sobre ella, noto que el cazador ya no decía nada y agacho su cabeza para ver que era lo que pasaba, lo vio plácidamente dormido con una sonrisa, ella se levanto y se coloco a un lado.

-descansa- le susurro y beso su mejilla.

Blanca Nieves se acomodó para dormir, sintió como Eric se movía, y como unos bazos la aprisionaban con cariño, el cazado hundió su cara en el cabello de la joven.

-te amo- dijo Eric con un leve suspiro.

Blanca nieves se sentía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.


End file.
